Field Order
Field Orders are special assignments in Call of Duty: Ghosts. They first appear as a blue suitcase dropped from the first death of the match. Once the suitcase is picked up, the player is given a random special assignment/challenge. If players fail to complete the Order and dies carrying the case, it will be dropped, players can pick it up again, and a new random order is given to the next player who picks it up. Once the Order is completed, they will be rewarded with max ammo (including resupplied equipment), one Squad Point and a Care Package Marker. The Care Package can contain random killstreak rewards, but sometimes contains very powerful rewards such as the K.E.M. Strike. Several Field Order rewards are map-exclusive, and players will know which ones from which maps by the grim reaper symbol above the crate after it is delivered. When the Order is completed, the next suitcase will drop from the next death of the match, and the cycle continues. When a player puts on a Juggernaut suit, they will receive Juggernaut-exclusive orders to complete (depending on what type of Juggernaut) and can earn another care package. Field Orders *Earn 2 kills while crouched. *Earn 1 kill while prone. *Earn 1 kill with a headshot. *Earn 1 kill with melee (knife). *Earn 1 kill while jumping. *Earn 1 kill from behind. *Earn 3 non-streak kills. *Earn 2 kills from a picked up weapon. *Earn 1 kill with your secondary weapon (what ever you make it) *Earn 1 kill from an explosive non-pointstreak weapon (i.e. Grenades) *Humiliate the next enemy you kill (players walk over the enemy's corpse and "Teabag" the enemy's corpse once) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZwU5NJJuMs *Note: Some of these orders only appear if players have the appropriate weapon/equipment within their current loadout; The secondary weapon order does not appear if the player does not have a pistol equipped, and the explosive order does not appear if the player does not have a lethal equipped. Juggernaut Orders *Maniac: **Earn 6 melee kills. **Earn 4 kills with the Throwing Knife. **Earn 3 kills from behind. *Juggernaut: **Earn 7 kills. *Recon: **Earn 3 kills with the Riot Shield. **Earn 4 kills with the .44 Magnum. Special Rewards Some maps have special rewards Field Order Care Package is called in. *Original Maps: **Strike Zone: K.E.M. Strike. **Whiteout: Satellite Crash. **Sovereign: Sabotage. **Warhawk: Mortar Fire. **Siege: Missile Strike. *Onslaught DLC Maps: **Fog: Michael Myers. **Bayview: Mortar Fire. **Containment: Mortar Fire. **Ignition: F-1 Engine Test Fire. *Note: All of these rewards use the same Grim Reaper icon when obtained, but only one of these can be earned per match. Trivia *The Field Order is the replacement for the Care Package killstreak from the previous games. *Field Order kills cannot be earned via Killstreak Rewards. *The sound for getting a map exclusive reward (Missle Strike, Sabatoge,etc.) is the same as getting a perk from the Specialist Strike Package , except for Strikezone's, which is the normal K.E.M. strike sound. *When completing a Juggernaut specific Field Order, upon completetion the player will not get their ammo refilled and their equipment will not be restored. *All killstreak rewards earned from completing the Field Orders are from the Assault Strike Package at random, though the high-point rewards are less likely than low-point rewards. References Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards